Epifanía del Corazón
by Trashy88
Summary: Asiáticas, homosexualidad y sentimientos. Todo pasó demasiado pronto, dejando un sabor de confusión en su corazón. Quizá, quizá sí era gay ¿o no? Pero… ¿Qué pensaría Craig de todo esto? Creek/South Park/BL/Fluff/Yaoi/Chicoxchico Es mi primer fic, nada especial. Solo mucho amor, denle una oportunidad ;v;
1. Capítulo 1: Primera Revelación

**Hola, no estoy segura de cómo escribir una presentación así que solo diré que espero les agrade este primer capítulo. De paso me gustaría agradecerle a Ximena, mi beta reader, por su ayuda -inserte corazón aquí-. Y eso.**

* * *

—Todo cambió en menos de una semana para él. Todo lo que conocía, o quizá estaba solo exagerando. Después de todo, South Park jamás paraba de sorprenderlo.

Empezó con las asiáticas y ese extraño gusto de emparejarlo con su amigo, Craig. De pronto, todo el pueblo parecía creer que ellos se amaban en secreto o alguna ridiculez así. No era que Craig le desagradase, pero no le agradaba de esa forma. Sí, habían tenido "una historia" o algo así; pero era una historia de amistad. AMISTAD. ¿Qué era lo que no podían entender de eso?... O quizá… Quizá era un plan del gobierno para hacerlo quedar como gay frente a todos sus amigos. Sí, eso era más lógico. Pero ¿por qué? Oh, ya sabía, querían confundir su frágil mente hasta enloquecer. Oh Jesús ¿Qué haría ahora? Era demasiada presión.

…

Todo se solucionó de una peculiar forma, claro, si es que se le podía llamar solución a eso. Fingir que eran pareja era bastante sencillo, bastaba con tomarse de las manos y pasar tiempo juntos. Era lo de siempre, solo que tomados de la mano. No era desagradable, de hecho, se sentía tranquilo respecto a eso. Era reconfortante pasar el rato con "su novio" después de un pesado día; a veces Craig pasaba por él a la cafetería y podía huir del trabajo ya que su padre intentaba apoyar la relación.

Y un día lo notó. Se sonrojaba al sujetar la mano de Craig, se ponía nervioso al sentir sus dedos entrelazados y parecía que su corazón quería salir volando de su pecho. Los temblores aumentaban y cada dulce sonrisa que Craig le dedicaba solo disminuía el tiempo que podía verlo fijamente a los ojos sin sonrojarse. Se había vuelto agobiante tener que verlo directamente, esos ojos verdes le transmitían tanta seguridad y amor cuando lo veían solo a él. ESPEREN ¿Amor?  
Su estómago se había vuelto un remolino de mariposas, o quizá eran gusanos por haber comido tantos dulces. La ansiedad había aumentado y podía tranquilizarse al comer algún postre con mucha azúcar, incluso si los dulces no eran de su completo agrado, a Craig le gustaban, por eso lo hacía. Pero todo esto lo llevó a este preciso momento. En donde se cuestiona más seriamente ¿Soy gay y estoy enamorado de mi buen amigo Craig? ¿O tengo alguna enfermedad terminal que me hace actuar de esta form- Auch, espera Tweek. Aún no he terminado —dijo Clyde, sobando su hombro con la mano libre mientras la otra sostenía un montón de hojas.

—No quiero oír más de eso —dije mientras hundía mi cabeza en la almohada—. Te conté todo esto para que me ayudaras, no para que escribieses un libro o un fanfic para esas asiáticas —agregué mientras levantaba la cabeza para darle una mirada de reproche con más ojeras de las normales.

—Lo sé Tweek, pero no lo puedo evitar, los shippeo. Y me pareció una buena oportunidad para presumir mis habilidades de escritura. Vamos, admite que está bueno —dijo mi tonto amigo sonriendo presuntuoso.

—Vale, vale. Ohhh graaan Clyde, cuánto talento tiene usted para escribir de las desgracias de sus amigos. Debería ser escritor, ni siquiera el gran Víctor Hugo llegó a escribir tanta genialidad como usted. —dije con sarcasmo, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa cansada se asomara en mis labios.

—Ja, ja. Creo que tienes razón, quizá estudie literatura —dijo él con una brillante sonrisa. Parecía no haber entendido. Bueno, no importaba.

Habían ya pasado cinco años desde que toda esta mentira empezó, cada día me sentía más cansado e incluso mis tics nerviosos disminuyeron al no tener suficiente energía. Tomaba café por montones pero parecía haberme vuelto inmune a sus efectos, mi apetito había desaparecido y solo comía postres cuando estaba con Craig. Oh bueno, y verduras cuando mi madre me obligaba diciendo que estaba muy delgado y pálido. El crecimiento me había llegado e hizo que bajara de peso, crecí bastante y la poca comida que ingería no ayudaba mucho. Claro, no soy tan alto como Craig… él también ha crecido. Y vaya que la pubertad le había sentado grandiosamente. Era bastante alto, y delgado, tenía las piernas largas y la espalda ancha. Se veía demasiado bien. Como siempre.  
Su carita redonda de niño desapareció y fue reemplazada por una más larga y varonil, varonil sin llegar a ser intimidante. Y sus ojos, sus ojos lucían más vivos desde… ¿Desde qué? No lo sé, él simplemente se veía más alegre desde hacía unos dos años, después de unas semanas de aquel incidente. ¿Y si había empezado a salir con la chica que se le confesó? Claro, somos novios pero eso es una farsa. Él puede salir con quien quiera y yo no tengo porqué reprocharle nada. Jesús, ahora me siento peor que antes. Suficiente tengo con estar enamorado de mi casi mejor amigo. Creo que Clyde podría tener razón, todo esto puede ser un plan del gobierno para volverme loco. Por fin me había librado de los gnomos, pero no había sido fácil. Tuve que deshacerme de toda mi ropa interior, sí, de toda. Y sí, eso quiere decir que no uso ropa interior; pero no es un problema, soy más limpio de lo que pueden pensar. El punto es que finalmente soy libre de los gnomos, y cuando lo soy, el gobierno quiere hacerme esto. Quieren volverme loco para llevarme a un hospital psiquiátrico y hacer experimentos con mi cuerpo. OH DIOS. Empecé a temblar sin notarlo, y la taza de café que había tomado de la mesa hace unos segundos empezaba a derramar el líquido espeso y oscuro que tenía dentro. De repente vi el rostro de Clyde demasiado cerca.

— ¿Tweek? —dijo Clyde con clara preocupación en el rostro.  
—NGH —pude decir mientras pegaba un brinco. Me perdí demasiado en mis pensamientos.  
—Tranquilo, te vi mirando a la nada mientras cambiabas de expresión a cada segundo —dios, él es un gran amigo. Incluso está aquí escuchándome y soportando mis ataques—. Era bastante hilarante de ver, quise grabar pero empezaste a temblar demasiado y me preocupé —retiro lo de "gran amigo".  
—Estoy bien ngh. S-solo es un pequeño ataque, t-tranquilo.  
—Un ataque llamado Craig Tucker —dijo. Casi escupo mi café, aún me pone nervioso que toque el tema de repente.

—Vamos Tweek —dijo Clyde— deberías simplemente decirle a Craig todo ¿No crees?

—Oh Clyde, sí seguro debería —empecé a hablar mientras la desesperación se apoderaba de mi lengua— ¿Qué te parece esto? Hey, Craig, descubrí que soy homosexual por ti hace tres años y desde entonces he disfrutado cada maldito segundo fingiendo ser tu novio. Cuando te veo siento que mis tripas han dejado de hacerle caso a la gravedad y que mis mejillas arden como si hubiera sido cacheteado mil veces —dije empezando a alzar mis brazos al cielo mientras los sacudía frenéticamente—. ¡Sin mencionar que vivo con el frecuente miedo de que me dé un paro cardíaco cada vez que te veo, porque eres jodidamente atractivo! ¡Y me siento constantemente en las nubes, llegando incluso a pensar que ponen drogas en mi comida! ¡NGH! ¡PERO TENGO TANTO MIEDO DE PERDER TU AMISTAD, PORQUE ERES LO MÁS ESPECIAL Y REAL QUE TENGO! ¡Y SINCERAMENTE NO SÉ SI PUEDA SEGUIR SOPORTANDO ESTA FARSA CUANDO TE GAH, YO T-TE!… Y-yo te amo. A-ah, no puedo más. A este paso terminaré teniendo una etapa gótica al igual que Stan cuando Wendy lo dejó —dije mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama, la suavidad de las cobijas me parecía reconfortante. Estoy jodido, Craig Tucker me ha jodido, y no de la forma que me gustaría. No. Craig ha jodido mi corazón y mi mente, con esa gran sonrisa y esa fría mirada. Craig Tucker… nuestros hijos ¿serían Tweak Tucker o Tucker Tweak?

—Tienes esa cara de nuevo Tweek —dijo Clyde dándole un sorbo a su té, había olvidado que seguía aquí.

— ¿Qué cara? —pregunté, intentando hacerme el desentendido mientras esquivaba sus ojos.

—La cara de "Craig, tengamos una familia como la de las propagandas. Con un hijo, una hija y un perro. El niño se llamará Craig Jr." —dijo Clyde mientras ponía ambas manos juntas a un lado de su rostro y miraba hacia arriba, pestañeando exageradamente—. Amigo, aún no puedo creer que Craig no se haya dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, es más idiota de lo que pensé.

—Quizá ya lo notó y finge no hacerlo para evitar rechazarme directamente- contesté, ese lado pesimista y paranoico seguía ahí—. Quizá lo sabe pero lo niega porque le da asco pensar en que siento algo por él… Ahorita mismo, unirme a los góticos no suena tan mal ¿Sabes?

—Tweek, no. Tus temblores harán tu maquillaje de gótico un asco. Además, sé que Craig puede ser frío con los sentimientos de los demás pero ehh, él no es ese tipo de imbécil. Eres su amigo, jamás te tendría asco, tranquilo —dijo el castaño mientras me daba una sonrisa.

—No lo sé, creo que él… él está sal -de repente el celular de Clyde sonó, Dios. Esa canción escandalosa casi me da un infarto. ¿No es esa "Boom, boom, boom, boom!" de Vengaboys?

—Disculpa un segundo Tweek —dijo y salió de la habitación. Me senté y miré mis pies detenidamente.

Quizá Craig sí está saliendo con esa chica. Entonces ¿estaré confundiendo mis recuerdos de aquella noche? Desde ese incidente mis esperanzas habían crecido, pero unos días después Craig empezó a estar distante; creí que fue porque le costaba aceptar esas nuevas sensaciones.

 ***Flashback***

Hace dos años el grupo de Stan había llevado alcohol a la casa de Cartman en donde estábamos jugando videojuegos. Sí, éramos muy jóvenes para eso. Sí, nos embriagamos rápidamente.  
Recuerdo que Craig estaba más sobrio que los demás que estábamos ahí, se hacía tarde y me tomó de la mano para llevarme a mi casa antes de que todo se saliese de control… más. Porque ya estaba bastante raro, Kenny haciendo un striptease vestido con la ropa de la mamá de Cartman mientras Butters se reía y le tiraba billetes, Cartman cantándole a la luna mientras marcaba el número de Heidi, Stan vomitando y Kyle planeando la siguiente guerra contra Canadá. Sin mencionar a Clyde bailando una canción del ejército ruso y Token grabando todo para subirlo a las redes.  
Yo solo tenía sueño… además todo me parecía extremadamente gracioso y triste al mismo tiempo.

Nos tardamos en llegar a mi casa porque Craig tuvo que cargarme en su espalda ya que el alcohol en mi cuerpo no me dejaba caminar bien, aún recuerdo el olor a shampoo de su cabello y la calidez de su espalda. No pude evitar pasar mis manos por su cuello, quizá así el mundo se detendría y podría disfrutar esa cercanía un rato más.

Llegamos y no había nadie, por suerte. Entramos con mis llaves y él me llevó hasta mi habitación, ahí me bajó con suavidad y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse le tomé la muñeca. "No te vayas" le dije "Quédate conmigo, por favor". Él solo se quedó viéndome un momento, parecía estarlo pensando. "Craig, por favor". Agregué mientras alzaba la vista, intentando suplicarle con la mirada. Intentando aferrarme a estos sentimientos. Pude observar cómo se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño, tenía ese semblante de que se arrepentiría luego. Finalmente se acostó a mi lado y se quedó observando el techo, con ese típico rostro de ausencia. Yo solo giré la cabeza y me quedé observando su perfil, la nariz fina y recta, sus ojos almendrados y la mirada afilada. Como si pudiera cortar mi corazón con ella; debajo de esos ojos que brillaban como esmeraldas, se posaban unas ligeras ojeras de tonos naranjas. ¿Cómo sus ojeras podían ser tan lindas? La piel blanca y tersa, fresca como el otoño. Él era como el otoño, fresco y nostálgico, frío y tranquilizador. Tenía los labios finos y algunos cabellos negros escapando del gorro. Él es una obra de arte, yo soy obra del desastre.

Él se percató de mi mirada y giró a verme "¿Sucede algo Tweek?". Amaba su voz, era profunda y algo nasal pero tenía un tono sumamente dulce cuando hablaba bajo. Yo lo amaba tanto, tanto que dolía.  
Las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse involuntariamente, vi cómo caían. Sentí que la máscara que me había hecho, de indiferencia y desentendimiento, se resbalaba.  
Él abrió los ojos ligeramente, y levantó las cejas, negras y pobladas. Al fin una expresión que no era de aburrimiento. Sus ojos brillaban, era un brillo de curiosidad y confusión "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal por el alcohol? ¿Tweek?" decía todo eso mientras su mano tomaba mi rostro para obligarme a verlo.  
Cuando lo vi, no pude contenerlo más. Y de repente lo besé. No sé cómo, no sé qué me dio el coraje. Solo lo besé. Fue más un roce de labios que un beso, pero fue más que suficiente para esclarecer mis dudas, yo estaba enamorado de Craig. El chico con quien mantenía un noviazgo falso para que South Park no se vaya al carajo.  
No vi su expresión al momento del beso, beso que fue puro y casto. Solo me quedé dormido, y tengo una vaga imagen de un rostro sonrojado que huía por la puerta de la habitación.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

Quizá lo asusté y por eso se alejó un tiempo. Cuando ese tiempo pasó, él volvió a ser el mismo, pero con un brillo más fuerte en los ojos. Estoy casi convencido de que tenía que ver con esa confesión que vi él recibió en el recreo, el día antes de volver a actuar normal. Sí, estaba seguro de que Craig Tucker, la persona de la que estoy enamorado y mi novio falso, sale con una chica a la que realmente quiere.

Clyde entró al cuarto y me sacó de mis pensamientos, de nuevo.

—Tweek, amigo. Lo siento pero tengo que irme. Te veo mañana.

—No hay problema —dije mientras intentaba sonreír. —Adiós.

Un día más sin saber qué hacer con esto. Quizá debería vomitar todos mis sentimientos por él. Sí, debería.

Esos fueron mis pensamientos antes de irme a dormir. Dormir era lo único que me hacía sentir mejor a veces.

* * *

 **YYYYYYY este sería el primer capítulo. Este fanfic no será muy largo, le calculo unos 10 capítulos. Y habrá puro amor porque ya hay suficiente sufrimiento xD**

 **El desarrollo será un poquito lento, pero prometo mucho amor. Sin llegar a hacerlos vomitar, por supuesto.  
Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Señales

**Perdón por tardarme tanto ;; he estado muy ocupada y bueno, no esperé que tuviese tanta aceptación. Gracias por los reviews, contestaré al final y aclararé algunas cositas. Este capítulo es algo corto, el siguiente será desde la percepción de Craig. Prometo actualizar semanal.**

 **Y gracias a mi hermosa beta reader: Ximena, tienes mi eterno agradecimiento.**

* * *

La luz se filtraba suavemente por las cortinas, iluminando apenas la habitación. Abrí mis ojos con dificultad y me quedé observando el techo, que tenía estrellas fosforescentes pegadas en él. Craig y yo las habíamos pegado en nuestras habitaciones hace un año.

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa al recordar eso, y giré la cabeza mirando el despertador.

Al chocar con unos brillantes ojos verdes no pude evitar gritar, sentándome de golpe y lanzándole una almohada a Craig por reflejo. Él solo cayó al suelo mientras se quejaba un poco.

— ¡Jesucristo! ¡Casi me provocas un infarto! —grité mientras salía de la cama para ver si Craig estaba bien.

—Buenos días a ti también, Tweek —dijo él al levantarse y sacudir sus pantalones—. Cámbiate, vamos tarde.

— ¿Tarde? —miré el despertador, rayos—. ¡¿LAS 7:30?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES?! — empecé a sacar ropa del armario, podría hacer una broma de homosexualidad y armarios pero se me hace tarde.

—Bueno, llegué apenas hace un rato y eh… ¿Me distraje? —Dijo él mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia el techo—. Vamos Tweek, tenemos solo quince minutos antes de que nos cierren la puerta del aula— agregó sonriendo y se lanzó a mi cama a esperar.

—Ugh, en eso estoy —estaba bajando mis pantalones cuando lo recordé—. Craig, cúbrete los ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —levantó la vista, curioso—. No me digas que duermes sin ropa interior… ¿Tweek? —vio como desvié la mirada y torcí los labios. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio y de pronto estalló de risa. Ese maldito.

—Es por los ¡Ngh! ¡Es los por gnomos! —Mi rostro se tornó rojo al gritar eso, sonaba tan creíble como un congresista. Él seguía riendo; al verlo, se escapó una sonrisa de mis labios . Su risa podía valer cien burlas más, no es tan fácil verla un lunes por la mañana—. Vale, ya. Solo gírate y no voltees hasta que te diga. ¿Si?

—Bien, bien. Apresúrate, solo quedan doce minutos—.

—En eso estoy— dije y empecé a vestirme.

…

Llegamos apenas faltando unos minutos para que tocara el timbre, nos despedimos en la puerta de mi aula. Este año nos había tocado en distintas aulas, era un poco decepcionante ya que no podría verlo tanto tiempo , lo único bueno de eso es que podría concentrarme .

Estaba entrando al aula cuando él gritó alejándose.

— ¡Oh, por cierto Tweek!

— ¡Gah! ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Lindas nalgas! —y corrió mientras se reía fuertemente.

— ¡Craig Tucker! ¡Te dije que cerraras los ojos! —Mierda, ese tipo.

—Joven Tweak ¿Entrará al aula o se quedará parado ahí? —volteé a ver a la maestra, quien me miraba algo fastidiada.

—Sí, maestra. Lo siento —vaya forma de empezar la semana.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente pero no pude concentrarme para nada.

El timbre sonó, dándole fin a mi martirio. ¿Qué haré hoy? Quizá le diga a los chicos que vayamos a alguna zona de juegos, quiero evadir por completo mi problema. Bueno no, no lo voy a evadir. Pero puedo atrasar un poco mi decisión acerca de qué hacer al respecto.

Andaba perdido en esos pensamientos cuando vi a Craig conversando con alguien en uno de los pasillos. Decidí acercarme a saludar, y darle un golpe por lo de la mañana, pero cuando me fijé más detenidamente; era la chica de la confesión.

"Oh".

Fue todo lo que apareció en mi cabeza y me alejé a paso robótico.  
Si evitaba pensar de más, no dolería tanto. Me mordí el labio y jugueteé con mis dedos, ansioso, mientras me dirigía a la salida. Tenía sospechas de que quizá ellos tuvieran algo, pero no creí verlos interactuando en la escuela. Tal vez estoy sacando conclusiones demasiado pronto, o tal vez no.  
Empecé a morder mis uñas, mientras un sentimiento de vacío iba creciendo en mi estómago. Burbujeaba e iba subiendo hasta mi garganta; pasó por mis pulmones, corazón y estaba ya llegando a mis ojos.

Demonios ¿Cómo estar enamorado puede ser lo peor del mundo y al mismo tiempo sentirse tan bien? Es como drogarse, corrección, es drogarse con una persona. Inhalar su aroma, inyectarte su calor en las venas y fumar su sonrisa.  
Se siente extremadamente bien.  
Pero si alguien te arrebata todo eso, sólo queda el vacío, la desesperación, el dolor y la tristeza. Estas le dan paso a la necesidad y a la decepción, incluso podría transformarse en ira.  
Es letal.  
Apenas voy en la etapa de la tristeza y ya no quiero más.  
Finalmente llegué a la entrada, en lo que pareció un siglo.

¿Qué haré ahora? Ya no me siento con los ánimos de salir con los chicos y él. Ir a mi casa no era una opción, estando en mi habitación no tendré otra opción más que decidir qué haré con estos sentimientos.

Quizá si se lo digo y me rechaza, podré superarlo. Me dolerá, pero podré con eso.

—Hey, Tweek —volteé y vi a Stan y su grupo mirándome. Fantástico, parece que apareció mi solución.

—Hey, Stan ¿A dónde van? —Dije intentando parecer interesado, claro que sí.

—Pensábamos en ir a la casa de Cartman a jugar videojuegos —contestó Kyle.

— ¿Quieres venir? —Agregó Kenny mientras apoyaba un brazo en el hombro de Cartman—. No creo que al gordo le moleste ¿Verdad? —miró a Eric con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ugh, no me toques maldito pobre. Como sea, ahora déjame terminar de hablar con Heidi. Está que jode con que hoy ya teníamos planes, tener novia es lo peor. Se los digo en serio —empezó a caminar rumbo a su casa, tecleando su celular molesto. Sin prestar atención al camino. ¿Por qué Heidi seguía aguantándolo? ¿Es esto amor? ¿No la lastimaba?

No pude evitar pensar en eso, intentando seguir la conversación de los otros tres paralelamente.

* * *

 **Listo, si es posible actualizaré el domingo ;;**

 **Kiitozan, no te dejaré morir xd lo siento kajds**

 **Kiki, gracias en serio ; ; espero siga siendo de tu agrado**

 **Luis Carlos, muchas gracias. Ese detalle se me había escapado por completo a pesar de que leí el capítulo unas diez veces xD ya corregí el capítulo anterior, para intentar que tenga más sentido. Gracias.**

 **Ahora, intentaré aclarar algo. A los 10 empezaron a fingir que son novios; a los 12 Tweek empezó a desarrollar sentimientos por Craig y dudar de su sexualidad. A los 13 lo besó, aceptando ser gay y confirmando sus sentimientos, paralelamente una chica se le declaró a Craig; la misma chica que se ha nombrado en ambos capítulos. Ahora, actualmente, los chicos tienen 15.** **  
**

 **Si leíste hasta acá, mereces todo mi amor. Gracias, los leo el domingo.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Interrogante - parte 1

**Buenas noches, criaturitas bellas(?  
Aquí el tercer cap, lamento la tardanza pero ando super ocupada, el domingo subo el siguiente cap. Contesto Reviews al final.**

 **Oh, cierto. Agregué unas cositas al capítulo anterior. Porque jamás me quedo satisfecha, llamenme correcciones locas.  
No es realmente mucho pero quizá lo quieran ver :DD**

 **Nuevamente, muchas gracias a mi beta reader que es un amor y siempre me ayuda ; - ; gracias Ximena.**

* * *

 _Me dirigía al patio de la escuela, buscando con la mirada una alborotada melena dorada. No entendí su desesperación por verme tan repentinamente._

 _Preocupado porque le haya pasado algo, corrí apenas había leído su mensaje. Finalmente pude encontrarlo, de pie, entre un álamo y un tilo. Su pálido rostro estaba adornado por unas ojeras moradas y unos preciosos ojos azules con destellos verdes._  
 _Le sonreí, aliviado, al ver que estaba bien; pero jamás recibí una sonrisa de vuelta._

 _Inseguro, me acerqué a él despacio, mordiendo mi labio inferior por dentro._  
 _Él alternaba su mirada entre el suelo y mis ojos, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios además de temblores. Haciéndolo ver indefenso, vulnerable y ansioso._  
 _De pronto el aire me empezó a faltar, intenté respirar con más fuerza pero solo logré que mi corazón se acelerara por la desesperación._  
 _No pude moverme más, mi cuerpo se paralizó completamente. Empecé a temblar sin querer, el temor crecía con cada segundo, sentí que perdería la cabeza en cualquier momento._

 _"Craig"_

 _Pude alzar la vista, topándome con los ojos de Tweek, los cuales no mostraban signo de vida o de humanidad._

 _"Tweek, por favor"_

 _Mi voz se quebró, las lágrimas iniciaron su recorrido, ardiendo, arrasando con toda esperanza, alegría y cariño. Asfixiándome aún más._

 _"Craig, yo -"_

 _Todo se distorsionó a mi alrededor, no pude oír nada más que los pasos de Tweek alejándose. Dándose por vencido, abandonándome en esa agobiante oscuridad que empezó a crecer, cubriendo todo._

 _Parpadeé, y repentinamente me encontré siendo arrastrado por la corriente de un oscuro y tenebroso río. Sintiendo a flor de piel mis miedos, mi inseguridad y su mirada._

Abrí los ojos, respirando agitadamente y sudando. Miré a mi alrededor, aún consternado. Al verme en la misma habitación de siempre suspiré de alivio, todo estaba en orden. No había ningún oscuro río, ni un par de ojos acusadores. No habían árboles con significados tristes, ni melenas doradas alejándose.  
Stripe se hallaba en su jaula, durmiendo; habían viejas estrellas pegadas en el techo y fotografías con mis amigos esparcidas en las paredes junto a algunos posters del espacio.

Tomé mi celular para revisar la hora, señalando ésta las cinco a.m.  
Mierda.

Que jodan a quien se encargaba de proyectar pesadillas un lunes por la mañana, alcé mi dedo medio hacia la nada.

Me volví a acostar, tapándome hasta la cabeza con las gruesas mantas, maldiciendo internamente intenté reconciliar el sueño pero la imagen de unos ojos azules llorosos no me lo permitía.  
Di vueltas, intentando de cualquier forma volver a dormir, sin éxito alguno.

Grandioso, ya no podré caer en los brazos del estúpido Morfeo.  
Salí de la cama estirándome con pereza, me di una ducha rápida y me vestí para salir de casa. Decidido en ir a ver a ese remolino rubio, para matar el tiempo simplemente. No es preocupación, claro que no, sé que él está bien. Además si voy tan temprano quizá consiga que su madre me haga uno de esos deliciosos desayunos.

"Él está bien"

Repetí en voz alta, mientras caminaba por las desiertas calles. El día sería demasiado helado para mi gusto, la nieve aún caía y los guantes ya no eran suficientes para aliviar el frío de mis manos.

Finalmente llegué a la puerta de los Tweak, estaba a punto de tocar cuando la señora salió de la casa. Me miró con sorpresa unos segundos y luego me sonrió enormemente, dándome un suave abrazo. Solo ella podía sonreír así tan temprano por la mañana.  
Intenté imitar su sonrisa y observé cómo ella apretó los labios para no reírse de mí ¿Qué tan mal puedo lucir?

—Craig, cariño. Me alegra verte tan temprano un lunes, tenía la esperanza de que hoy vinieses, debo ir a ayudar a Richard en la cafetería y no quería dejar a Tweek solo. Ya sabes, si no lo obligo no comerá nada. He dejado el desayuno para ustedes en la cocina, lamento molestarte. Cuida a mi niño, por favor. Adiós, corazón— dijo y salió apresurada, sin darme tiempo de siquiera decir una palabra.

Como sea, entré a la casa, cerrando la puerta ruidosamente pero me arrepentí inmediatamente, quizá Tweek ya se había escondido pensando que alguien venía a sacarle los órganos o algo parecido.

Subí las escaleras cuidadosamente, temiendo que algún objeto peligroso fuera lanzado hacia mí por un rubio nervioso. Tweek a veces podía ser demasiado salvaje.

Mientras subía nervioso cada escalón, recordé aquella vez que lo asusté y terminé con la nariz sangrando. Sí, definitivamente no me volvería a arriesgar a manchar toda mi ropa de sangre.

Llegué a la puerta de su habitación, sorpresivamente no había pasado nada fuera de lo común. Eso me hizo sentir un escalofrío y me puse aún más en alerta.  
Abrí la puerta lentamente, asomando un poco la cabeza pude divisar una maraña de cabellos entre las sábanas y relajé los músculos.

Ingresé a la habitación, me sentí adormecido al estar rodeado de ese fuerte olor de café y vainilla que tenía ese desordenado espacio. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acerqué a la cabecera de la cama, viendo a mi pedazo de cielo dormir.

Le di ese apodo un día de lluvia, al notar que Tweek era tan inestable y expresivo como el cielo. Podía ser cálido, podía ser frío. Podía sonreír de la forma más brillante y llorar de la manera más desgarradora. Deslumbraba o ensombrecía. Embelesaba o desencantaba. Simplemente era glorioso.

Me senté en el suelo, apoyando mis brazos y mi cabeza sobre la cama, al lado de la almohada donde descansaba él. Miré alrededor mío, las cortinas blancas con algunas manchas de café, las mismas estrellas que tenía en el techo de mi habitación estaban en el techo de la suya. Posters de obras de teatro esparcidos por las paredes, la jaula con su cacatúa en una esquina. Le enseñé a ese ruidoso a decir mi nombre hace un par de años, también aprendió a decir "jódete".

Sonreí, mirando el escritorio lleno de obras literarias, recordé que ya son cinco años desde que todo esto empezó.  
Una mentira que con el tiempo se convirtió en rutina y monotonía, algo que ya era parte de nosotros. Decirle apodos cariñosos en público, tales como: Mi pedacito de cielo, cariño, bebé.  
Tomarnos de la mano, ir juntos a todos lados, salir los fines de semana a comer algo o ver una película. Todas esas acciones eran normales para nosotros, parte de nuestra actuación. De nuestra obra y mentira.

Pero cuando hacíamos todo eso, no nos sentíamos obligados. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacemos? ¿Es por costumbre?  
Yo creo que sí, además no me desagrada tener que pasar tiempo con él. Es mi mejor amigo prácticamente.

Posé mis ojos en su pálido rostro, tenía las ojeras tan marcadas y aunque es delgado sus mejillas son algo regordetas. Sus pestañas son largas, como si intentaran ocultar algo en sus ojos. Sus cejas son delgadas, dándole una apariencia poco ruda a mi parecer. Bien dicen que las apariencias engañan, es cierto, él no es rudo pero puede mandar a alguien al hospital si así lo quiere.

Me perdí un rato en sus finas facciones cuando él empezó a revolverse en la cama. Abrió pesadamente los ojos, con infinita holgazanería. Bostezó enormemente y su mirada se quedó perdida en el techo, luego de unos minutos sonrió de forma casi imperceptible.

Giró la cabeza hacia mí, al verme sus azules ojos se abrieron con terror mientras soltaba un agudo grito. Se sentó, cogiendo la almohada en cuestión de segundos y la lanzó con fuerza hacía mí.

Ok, mi error, bajé la guardia. Sobé mi nariz mientras me quejaba, esperando que no sangrara. Maldita fuerza que tiene este chico.

— ¡Jesucristo! ¡Casi me provocas un infarto! —gritó Tweek mientras se acercaba a mí al oír los quejidos.

—Buenos días a ti también, Tweek —dije al levantarme y sacudir mis pantalones. Me agaché a recoger mi celular, el cual estaba tirado a mis pies, viendo la hora. Carajo—. Cámbiate, vamos tarde.

— ¿Tarde? —Dijo girando a ver el despertador—. ¡¿LAS 7:30?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES?! —Empezó a buscar ropa frenéticamente en el armario, tirando algunas camisetas por sobre su cabeza. Por el cuarto habían prendas de ropa volando hacia mi dirección, intenté atraparlas mientras las colocaba en la silla del escritorio. Este lugar sería aún más desastroso si no fuera por mí. Entre tanto hacía eso, pensaba en cuán ensimismado me había quedado para no notar que era tan tarde.

Empecé a recoger las prendas que no logré atrapar, acostumbrado a esto, con completo desinterés en la cara.

Mi rostro siempre ha mostrado indiferencia pero, sinceramente, a menudo tengo un revoltijo de emociones y pensamientos gritando desde el fondo de mi ser.  
Y los ignoro tan bien como los oculto.

—Bueno, llegué apenas hace un rato y eh… — ¿Me distraje? Pensé mientras intentaba descifrar en qué me había perdido exactamente. Miré a Tweek, aun sacando algo de ropa. Oh, ya lo recordé. Fue en unas pestañas rubias y unas oscuras ojeras—. Vamos Tweek, tenemos solo quince minutos antes de que nos cierren la puerta del aula —le sonreí y me lancé a la suave cama a esperar.

—Ugh, en eso estoy —dijo él—. Craig, cúbrete los ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Lo miré, algo intrigado por tan súbita timidez. Esperen ¿será que…?—. No me digas que duermes sin ropa interior… ¿Tweek? —vi como desvió la mirada y torció los labios, su rostro se pintó completamente de rojo. Lo miré un momento, qué expresión tan sincera. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Es por los ¡Ngh! ¡Es los por gnomos! —Luego de gritar eso, se unió a mi risa unos segundos—. Vale, ya. Solo gírate y no voltees hasta que te diga. ¿Si?

—Bien, bien. Apresúrate, solo quedan doce minutos—dije mientras volteaba hacia el lado contrario.

—En eso estoy— dijo.

Comencé a jugar en mi celular mientras esperaba, pero no estaba realmente concentrado en ese tonto juego por lo que decidí solo apagar el celular. Al hacerlo, pude ver el reflejo de Tweek. Vaya, al parecer era cierto que dormía sin ropa interior. Sonreí e inmediatamente me tapé la boca para evitar alguna risa que me delatara.  
Me quedé observando sus torpes movimientos, al transcurrir unos minutos, aparté la vista de su reflejo y observé la tenue luz que ingresaba por las cortinas entreabiertas. Divagando en pensamientos poco importantes, evadiendo cualquier idea o reflexión acerca del extraño sueño de esta mañana.

Toqué el cabello que sobresalía de mi gorro, pensando que ya debía cortarlo. Tapé mis ojos con ambas manos y pospuse mentalmente las soluciones de todos los problemas que aparecían ante mí.  
Huyendo de él. Huyendo de esto.  
Ignorando y ocultando todo, como siempre.

— ¡Ya estoy listo! ¡Vamos! —gritó Tweek, sacándome de mi trance.

Tomó mi muñeca y me jaló fuera de la cama con brusquedad, arrastrándome fuera de la cómoda habitación.  
Logré detenerlo en las escaleras, antes de salir de la casa.

—Ugh, Craig ¡Es tarde! ¿Qué haces? —volvió a gritar mientras despeinaba su cabello con desesperación.

—Solo un minuto, tienes la camisa hecha un desastre. Más de lo normal, al menos —dije, acomodando sus botones con la infinita paciencia de alguien que lo lleva haciendo ya unos años. No lo hago siempre, pero hoy hace demasiado frío para que salga así —. Listo, andando.

Salimos de ahí, corriendo por las heladas calles mientras reíamos por imaginar la cara del director al vernos llegar tan agitados y tarde.  
Riendo, dejando cualquier pensamiento atrás.  
Permitiendo que la risa calmara la ansiedad de saber.  
¿Qué hacer?

* * *

 **Kiki, las benditas nalgas de Tweek(? ahre basta**

 **Luis Carlos, pues responder esas preguntas serían spoiler :c pero con el tiempo ya se va revelando.**

 **Tengan un poquito de paciencia con este ser que se tarda mucho, gracias por leer.**


	4. Capítulo 4: Interrogante - parte 2

**Buenas noches, lamento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo :c**  
 **No me he encontrado bien últimamente, en ningún aspecto y bueno. Lamento si el cap está un poco aburrido, es lo que pude hacer. Mi bella editora (beta reader) tampoco está pasando por un buen momento ahora así que no ha revisado este capítulo, por lo tanto me disculpo si hay alguna falta de ortografía o poca elocuencia, he escrito media dormida.  
Sin más que decir, espero que les guste y los leo pronto '3  
El capítulo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Craig**

* * *

Llegamos al aula de Tweek apenas faltando unos minutos para que sonara la campana, nos despedimos con una mirada perdida por parte suya y emprendí el rumbo hacia mi aula.

"Ah"

Recordé y con las crecientes ganas de molestar al más delgado se me ocurrió algo. Quizá se enoje pero su expresión valdrá totalmente la pena. Giré sobre mis pies, colocando mis manos alrededor de mi boca a modo de megáfono y grité.

— ¡Oh, por cierto Tweek! —lo dije con la misma aburrida expresión de toda la vida.

— ¡Gah! ¿Qué sucede? —contestó él, nervioso.

— ¡Lindas nalgas! —y corrí mientras me burlaba a todo pulmón, él se había puesto colorado en tan solo unos segundos.

— ¡Craig Tucker! ¡Te dije que cerraras los ojos! —gritó, histérico y avergonzado.

—Joven Tweak ¿Entrará al aula o se quedará parado ahí? —logré oír la apática voz de la maestra de literatura, que gran primera clase.

Las clases trascurrieron de forma tediosamente lenta, la aburrida voz de los profesores me hacía pensar que preferiría el sonido de las balas de un tiroteo escolar.

Me pasé las horas con los ojos puestos sobre un mismo punto, con la mente en blanco. Leí una vez, que el blanco es el resultado de la suma de todos los colores. Creo que lo entiendo ahora, puedo sentir el blanco inundando mi cabeza. Rojo; azul; verde y muchos más colores me inundan.

Amor; tristeza; esperanza; miedo y confusión. Tengo tantas sensaciones dentro que siento que vomitaré un arco iris de emociones pronto. Un jodido arco iris.

¿Qué es exactamente lo que siento por cada uno de ellos? Aún no estoy seguro, no quiero tomar una decisión apresurada. Debo ser cauteloso y pensar lógicamente, no debo cagar todo esto.

Pero, en el fondo, sé la respuesta.  
Pensar en esto siempre me ha hecho doler la cabeza, y hoy no es la excepción.

Finalmente sonó el timbre de salida; en seguida guardé mis cosas, ansioso por huir de la desesperación que empezaba a crecer en mi pecho.

Caminé por los pasillos, esquivando sonrientes caras y frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal. Porque joder sí, estoy harto de esto. Siempre me irrita, no puedo pensar claro y mi control se va al carajo.

Llegué a mi casillero y empecé a guardar los cuadernos hasta que sentí un delgado dedo tocar mi hombro. Ja, ja, genial.  
Al girar me encontré con sus rizados cabellos rubios.  
Sí, es ella. Annie.

Le sonreí levemente, más por amabilidad y costumbre que por sincera alegría.

—Hey ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté mientras me giraba para apoyarme contra los casilleros, dándole toda mi atención junto con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Oh Craig, tan galante como siempre —dijo, mostrando una sonrisa amplia y una mirada afilada.

—No puedo evitarlo —contesté con sarcasmo, manteniendo el contacto visual—. Entonces ¿Sucede algo?

—No realmente, solo quería verte ¿Es malo eso? —decía mientras hacía un puchero.

Ja, a otro perro con ese hueso. La observé seriamente mientras levantaba una ceja. Ella rio ante ese gesto.

—Vale, me atrapaste.

—Eres taaan obvia.

—Vayamos al punto, haré una fiesta el sábado. Todos irán, te espero a las nueve— dijo y se dio media vuelta, alejándose.

— ¡Annie! —Ella jamás oye mi respuesta a sus invitaciones, sabe que iré de cualquier forma. Al oír su nombre ella giró a verme y sonrió ligeramente.

—Puedes llevar a Tweek si quieres, está bien —y siguió su camino.

Le sonreí a su espalda mientras veía cómo se alejaba.

Cerré mi casillero y me encaminé al aula de Tweek, era raro que no se hubiera aparecido hasta ahora. Siempre viene a buscarme a la salida.

Lo busqué en su salón y por donde se hallaba su casillero, pero no estaba en ningún lado.  
Caminé por los pasillos, probablemente se quedó ensimismado cerca a la máquina de café… de nuevo.  
Llegué a la entrada del colegio, suspirando resignado al no haberlo encontrado. Esto es extraño ¿Tendrá que ver con ese estúpido sueño?

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al colegio nuevamente, pude ver una maraña de cabello alejarse con los cuatro idiotas.  
No pude evitar hacer una mueca de molestia. "Tweak ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Estará molesto por lo de la mañana?" pensaba esto mientras caminaba de regreso a donde los chicos aguardaban.

Quizá mi cara de culo era tan notoria que cuando los chicos me vieron, torcieron los labios.

—Uh, huele a problemas de pareja —dijo Clyde, cubriendo su boca mientras sonreía cínicamente.

En respuesta le sonreí, por alguna razón eso le aterraba. Y como ya era rutina, se escondió detrás de Token y Jimmy.

— ¿Y Tweek? —Se atrevió a preguntar el más alto— ¿Sucedió algo?

— ¿Por qué debería? —le contesté ariscamente—. Andando, quedamos en ir a jugar a tu casa ¿Verdad?

—S-será mejor n-no molesta-tarlo —pude oír a Jimmy decir.

—Quizá… amigo ¿Sabes lo que se anda comentando? —siguió Token, sin querer dejar el tema en paz.

— ¿Debería importarme? —contesté con desinterés, girando a verlo.

—Mm, tal vez no, Craig. Al fin y al cabo son solo rumores, está bien. Pero sabes que cuentas con nosotros ¿Verdad? —dijo con un tono de preocupación que me molestó un poco.

—Vale, qué carajos pasa —dije ya hastiado.

—Bueno, se dice que ustedes dos están en la decadencia de su relación. Ya sabes, como cuando llevas más de dos años de casado. La ruptura, el divorcio. Dicen que siguen juntos por costumbre y ambos andan sufriendo con la monotonía de eso. Además te han visto hablar con Annie desde hace un tiempo, muy seguido— me soltó todo eso sin mostrar empatía alguna.

—De forma MUY cercana— agregó Clyde, clavándome una mirada de desprecio mientras seguía escondido detrás de Token y Jimmy—. Eres un novio de mierda Craig.

—Suficiente, todo eso es una estupidez ¿Quién es el que anda esparciendo esos rumores? —lo voy a atrapar y podré descargar todo mi frustración con unos cuantos golpes.

—N-no sabemos qui-quién los empezó. Pe-pero to-todos lo dicen— añadió Jimmy.

—No puedo golpear a toda la escuela— contesté, mientras pensaba en si había alguna forma de hacerlo—. No, definitivamente no se me ocurre nada. En fin muchachos, todo eso es mentira. Tweek y yo estamos bien. Annie es solo una amiga. Encárguense de esparcir eso.

Me observaron de pies a cabeza y luego compartieron una mirada de duda entre ellos.

—Está bien —dijeron al unísono y empezamos a dirigirnos a la casa de Token.

Debo actuar rápido, antes de que esto se salga de mis manos. Pensé mientras miraba mis zapatos.


End file.
